An Unexpected Relationship
by decat
Summary: Mildred and Miss Hardbroom discover they are family, a most unexpected relationship that is put to the test when Hecate Broomhead tries to close down Cackle's Academy once and for all.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my longest story yet; I have been working on it for the past two months, and have the whole story written in rough copy form. It is set in Mildred's third year, following on from 'The Millennium Bug' and 'The Inspector Calls.' I hope people enjoy it; read, review and let me know what you think- I like getting reviews!**

An Unexpected Relationship

"Mildred Hubble! Will you watch where you're going!"

Constance Hardbroom was on her way to the staffroom when Mildred Hubble had hurtled down the corridor and straight into her.

"Sorry, Miss." Mildred mumbled.

"And will you _please_ tie those bootlaces! How many times do I have to tell you?" Constance watched as Mildred ran off, bootlaces still flapping.

Constance made her way to the staffroom, where Amelia was enjoying a slice of cheesecake, Imogen was reading her latest sports magazine, and Lavinia was knitting an unidentified shapeless object. Constance entered the room without making much noise at all, causing the other three to look- it wasn't like the potions mistress to make a quiet entrance.

"Is something the matter, Constance?" Amelia asked.

"No." snapped Constance. "I'm fine."

Her three colleagues just glanced at each other, as Constance set about making herself a cup of tea. It possibly wasn't entirely Mildred's fault that they'd run into each other; Constance probably should have been paying more attention to where she was going. She had been preoccupied- thinking about Mildred, in fact. Constance sat down and took a sip of her tea. Mildred was more than just another student to her, and Constance had spent a lot of time lately wondering whether it was the right time to tell Mildred the truth. Mildred would probably wonder why she had kept it from her, and not told her sooner.

She had thought Mildred hated her- and yet, at the end of the previous year, when Mr Hallow had been about to sell the Academy, and Constance had been on the point of resigning, she had had a conversation with Mildred that had revealed quite the opposite- and Mildred had rallied the girls- including Ethel Hallow- to save the Academy and prevent her resignation.

Since then, Constance had done a lot of thinking. Mildred's 15th birthday was in less than a week, and Constance had made up her mind that, on that day, she would tell Mildred about their true relationship to each other.

* * *

In the storeroom under the library, also known as the DOBS den, Mildred's friends had some important planning to do. "So, it's Millie's birthday on Saturday," said Enid, "and I thought we could have a surprise party for her."

"I suppose we'll have it down here?" said Maud. "We don't want HB finding out!"

"Good idea," said Ruby. "We'll need music."

"And food!" added Jadu.

"And Millie can't know what we're doing-"

"AAH!" THUD! CRASH! Mildred came falling down the stairs.

"Millie!" Maud ran over to help her friend.

"I'm okay, I just tripped." Mildred said, getting up.

"You really should tie those bootlaces," said Maud, looking down at Mildred's boots.

* * *

On Saturday morning, Mildred entered the great hall for breakfast to find her friends ready and waiting for her. "Happy Birthday, Millie!" they said as she reached the table.

"We've got you a present," said Maud, handing over a package. Mildred opened it to reveal a furry tabby cat hot water bottle.

"It's great, thank you," Mildred said, grinning.

"It was Enid's idea, said Maud.

"Perfect for all those cold nights!" said Enid.

"Maybe you should've bought all of us one!" laughed Jadu.

* * *

As they left the hall after breakfast, Miss Hardbroom approached them. "Mildred Hubble, will you come with me, please?"

_What could I possibly be in trouble for now? _Mildred thought, as she followed Miss Hardbroom to her office.

"Sit down, Mildred. I have something to tell you." Constance indicated a seat, and Mildred sat down, still unsure what her form mistress wanted.

Constance sat down opposite Mildred. "Mildred…" she began, "I don't quite know how to say this, but… you're not just another student to me. You're… my daughter."

Mildred's jaw dropped. "Is it true? Are you really my birth mother?"

"Yes, Mildred, you are my daughter."

"How come I was adopted?" Mildred asked. "And what about my father?"

"I met your father at college, but when he found out I was pregnant, he left me, and my parents forced me to have you adopted."

"Why?"

"I was young, unmarried, and didn't have a job, and therefore, they thought, unsuitable to be a mother." Constance's voice had started to rise, and Mildred could tell she was getting uncomfortable with the conversation, and decided not to press any further, for now.

"Did you know I was your daughter, when I came to the Academy?" she asked.

"Yes, I did." Constance said, her voice returning to normal. "Although, when I saw your name on the class list, it was quite a surprise- I knew you had been adopted into a non-magical family, so I never expected you to turn up here."

"Why didn't you tell me then? Why wait?"

"I was scared… scared of what you would think, of what people would say."

"You? Scared? I don't believe it."

"Everyone has fears, Mildred, even me. I never told anyone about you, and no one would ever guess the truth."

"Not even me," said Mildred. "But why tell me now?"

"Because it's time I was the mother I should be, and not the strict teacher you hate-"

"But I don't hate you." Mildred said. "I mean, I don't like it when you appear from nowhere or how you always criticize me, but you're a great teacher, you're not unfair, and you always push me, and all of us, to do our best."

Constance smiled. "That's very nice of you, Mildred. Do you recall, last year, when Mr Hallow was about to sell the Academy, and you found me in the dungeons?"

"Of course."

"After our conversation that day, and after seeing how you brought your classmates together to save the Academy and prevent me from resigning… I felt it was time to tell you the truth about our relationship. Your birthday just felt like the right time to tell you."

Mildred had gone quiet, which was unusual for her.

"Mildred, what's wrong?" Constance asked.

"It's just… a lot to take in. I'd like some time alone, I think."

**A/N: The Tabby cat hot water bottle appears in the book 'The Worst Witch all at Sea'; Enid gives to it Mildred to try and make her feel better when Tabby is sent to the kitchens. I don't believe it appears in the TV series, so I'm using it here. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Mildred walked through the corridors to her room. She shut the door, and lay on the bed, thinking. Miss Hardbroom was her mother… ever since she had found out she was adopted, Mildred had wanted to know who her real parents were, but she would never have thought Miss Hardbroom was her mother, or any sort relative, not in a million years…

Sometime later, there was a knock on the door. "Millie?" asked Maud's voice.

"You can come in." Mildred replied.

Maud opened the door, and saw Mildred lying on the bed. She could tell right away that something wasn't right.

"Millie, what's wrong?"

"Maud, you know I told you I was adopted? Well, I found out who my birth mother is."

"So who is it?"

"Miss Hardbroom."

"You're serious?"

"Yes, a hundred percent serious," Mildred sighed. "I find it hard to believe myself though."

"It might take a while to adjust, but I'm sure you'll get used to it eventually." Maud said. "Listen, we have a surprise for you in the DOBS den, why don't you come and try to enjoy yourself?"

"All right, but don't tell anyone about Miss Hardbroom being my mother."

"It's all right, Millie, I won't tell anyone. Now let's get going."

* * *

Mildred and Maud made their way to the DOBS den. At first, Mildred thought it was empty, but then her friends jumped out from their hiding places.

"SURPRISE!"

"Happy Birthday, Millie," said Enid.

They had decorated the DOBS den with balloons and streamers, Ruby had brought her portable stereo and music CDs, and Fenella and Griselda had snuck down to Cosie's Café for some food.

"So, how's your birthday been, Millie?" Griselda asked.

"Fine." answered Mildred.

"It's your birthday, it should be better than fine." said Fenella.

"You've had a good day, haven't you, Millie?" said Maud, covering for her friend.

"Yeah," said Mildred. "And thanks for the party."

"It was Enid's idea." said Jadu.

"We should have parties more often," said Ruby. "Whose birthday's coming up next?"

* * *

For the remainder of the party, Maud managed to keep the others from becoming suspicious about Mildred by changing the topic and drawing their attention away from her, but Mildred was pleased to finally leave her friends and get back to her room.

"I don't know how I'm going to cope, Maud." said Mildred, lying on her bed.

"I know it must seem weird, HB being your mother, but I'm sure you'll get used to it eventually." said Maud.

"What did you say?" asked Enid, appearing at the door. "HB's Mildred's Mother!?"

"Enid, keep it quiet," hissed Maud.

"Too late." Ethel Hallow and Drusilla Paddock were passing Mildred's room at exactly the worst moment.

"Don't you dare tell anyone, Ethel!" Mildred yelled, but Ethel and Drusilla had taken off down the corridor. "Enid, you… you… if you'd just kept your mouth shut…" Mildred glared at her friend.

"It's not my fault Ethel was there," said Enid. "And why didn't you tell me about you and HB earlier?"

"I only just found out!"

"Yeah, right!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Constance was with Amelia in the headmistress' office, explaining about herself and Mildred. The news was a bit of a shock to Amelia, who would never have expected Constance to come out with something like that.

"So I would appreciate if we could just keep this between ourselves and Mildred at the moment-" A knock at the door interrupted Constance, who pointed at it, causing it to fly open, revealing a second-year student. "What is so important that you have to interrupt a private conversation?" Constance demanded.

"There's been a fight in the third year corridor-"

"Which students are involved?" Constance asked, feeling that she knew who it would be.

"Mildred Hubble and Enid Nightshade… and I think Ethel Hallow, too." The second-year paused. "It sounded like - like it had something to do with you, Miss Hardbroom."

Constance swore under her breath, folded her arms and disappeared, re-appearing outside Mildred's room. She could hear the sound of crying coming from within. Opening the door, she saw Mildred lying on the bed with her head buried in her pillow, sobbing, and Maud sitting on the edge of the bed, comforting her.

"What happened?" Constance asked.

"Enid overheard us talking about you being Mildred's mother," said Maud. "Enid was rather loud about it, and Ethel overheard-"

"So the whole school probably knows now," said Mildred, removing the pillow to look at Constance.

"And Mildred and Enid had a massive fight about It." continued Maud. "Enid stormed off just before you got here, Miss Hardbroom."

"Thank you, Maud. I will be having a word with both Enid and Ethel."

Maud left, and Constance sat on the bed and turned her attention to her daughter. "Mildred, are you all right?"

"I just wish none of this had happened, especially the fight with Enid. I just want things to go back to normal."

"I can't change what's happened, Mildred. But I'm sure things will settle down eventually."

Mildred was quiet for a few minutes. "Miss Hardbroom-"

"You don't have to call me 'Miss Hardbroom' when we're alone together. You may call me Constance, if you're not comfortable with 'Mum'.

"Okay, Constance."

"What were you going to ask me, Mildred?"

"It's just… why are you always so tough on me, if I'm your daughter? All you seem to do is criticize me."

"Because I always want you do to your best," said Constance. "And because it frustrates me that you think you're hopeless at everything, but if you just concentrated for once, and thought before you did things…"

"So you don't think I'm hopeless, then?"

"Of course not." Constance smiled.

Before Constance could react, Mildred had her arms around her, hugging her. She put an arm around Mildred in return.

Mildred released her grip, and looked at Constance. "But now the whole school knows about us…"

"We will have to tell them the truth about us." said Constance. "Goodness knows what rumours students will come up with otherwise."

The thought of facing the rest of the school was daunting, but Mildred knew that it had to be done.


	3. Chapter 3

On Sunday, Mildred spent most of the day in her room, avoiding the inevitable whispering that now followed her constantly. Both Maud and Constance checked in on her from time to time; Maud had also tried talking to Enid, with not much success- Enid still seemed to think that it wasn't her fault, and consequently she and Mildred were refusing to talk to each other.

Monday morning came, and at assembly, Constance explained to the school the truth of what was going on, and requested that she and Mildred be left alone; Mildred wasn't convinced that her fellow students would adhere to that request, however.

In class, Constance treated Mildred like any other student, though was perhaps a little less harsh on her than usual. The whispers and rumours continued throughout the week, and by the time Friday came, Mildred was glad that it was nearly the weekend. As the third years filed out of class on Friday afternoon, Mildred hung back.

"Mildred, what's the matter?" Constance asked. Mildred shrugged. "It's just… This week seems to have gone on forever."

"I know what you mean." Constance gave a small smile, causing Mildred to raise an eyebrow. "You're not the only one who's had to put up with rumours and gossip, Mildred."

"It would be nice to just get away from it for a while."

"I've been thinking the same thing," said Constance. "Would you like to spend some time with me before dinner?"

Mildred nodded. "I would like that, thank you."

Constance held out her hand. "Take my hand."

Mildred took the offered hand, and a tingling sensation came over her body as the potion lab disappeared around her, then a room appeared which Mildred realised must be Constance's bedroom. "So that's what it feels like…" she said as the tingling sensation left.

Constance smiled. "Perhaps one day you'll be able to do it too."

"You really think so?"

"With some practice, yes."

Mildred looked around and took the room in. It was very tidy and well-organized; the double bed was neatly made with a black and purple bedspread, and there was a well-worn carpet on the floor. Constance's hat and cloak hung on the wardrobe, next to which was a bookcase filled with well-used books. Sitting on the dressing table were a hairbrush, comb, and makeup, while the bedside table held a bottle of Wide-Awake Potion and a book with a bookmark sticking out of it. Across the room was a door leading to an on suite bathroom.

Constance sat down on the bed, and indicated for Mildred to sit next to her. "I would like to ask you something, Mildred," Constance said. "With the half-term coming up, I was wondering if you would like to spend it together- just the two of us. But only if you want to, of course."

"Where would we go?" Mildred asked.

"To my house," said Constance. "Are you agreeable?"

"Yes," said Mildred. "I'd like to spend half term week with you."

"I look forward to it." Constance smiled.

They talked until it was time for dinner, both finding that they were enjoying each other's company, and, although things were still a bit awkward between them, both Mildred and Constance were becoming more comfortable with each other.

* * *

Over the following weeks, Mildred and Constance kept themselves busy, and tried to ignore the continuing gossip and rumours. Half-term week seemed to come quickly, and it didn't seem like long at all before Mildred was packing for her week with Constance, with some help from Tabby.

"Come on, Tabby," said Mildred, removing him from her bag and zipping it shut. "We'd better get to bed, Constance will probably have us up early to leave tomorrow."

As it turned out, Constance didn't get Mildred up that early after all, though Mildred was still buried under the blankets when Constance knocked on the door to see if she was awake.

"Good morning," said Constance, opening the door.

"Morning," mumbled Mildred, lifting the blankets to look at Constance, and yawning widely.

"We leave in two hours," said Constance. "I trust that's enough time for you to get out of bed?"

"Yes," said Mildred. "If I can get Tabby to move." The stripy cat was firmly ensconced between Mildred's legs.

Two hours later, Mildred arrived in the courtyard, having showered, dressed and had breakfast. Constance was already waiting, her broom hovering patiently, loaded with her luggage and with her cat, Morgana, sitting upright on the back. Mildred collected her broom from the shed, told it to hover, and attached her bag and Tabby's cat carrier to the back of it. She looked up at the sky, and saw grey clouds gathering.

"The quicker we get there, the better," said Constance, following Mildred's gaze upwards. The pair mounted their brooms and flew off.


	4. Chapter 4

The sky was looking grey and ominous as Mildred and Constance flew away from Cackle's Academy. The wind wasn't letting up, and soon Mildred felt spots of rain, which quickly became a downpour. By the time they reached Constance's house, they were soaking wet; Mildred was shivering, and Tabby was yowling. Constance unlocked the door and let them in. As Constance removed her dripping-wet hat and cloak and hung them up, Mildred couldn't help feeling that it was a bit weird to be in her teacher's house, even if that teacher was her mother (which in itself was going to take some getting used to).

"Mildred, you should remove that wet cloak before you catch a cold." Constance indicated a spare hook, where Mildred hung her cloak. "I expect you would like to get warm and dry?" Constance asked, leading Mildred into the living room. She pointed at the fireplace with her pointer finger and little finger, and a fire appeared. Tabby and Morgana settled happily in front of it. "Would you like a hot chocolate, Mildred?"

"You have hot chocolate?"

"I borrowed some from Miss Cackle, as I didn't think you would like tea. So I take it you would like one?"

"Yes please."

Constance disappeared into the kitchen, and Mildred stood by the fire to warm up. She looked around the room. It had an old-fashioned sort of feel, with no trace of modern technology in sight- just what one would expect of Constance Hardbroom. Aside from the couch and chairs, there was a large bookshelf against one wall, completely full of books. Nearby was a desk, with more books stacked neatly on top, and, next to the books, was a framed photo.

Mildred wandered over for a closer look. The photo showed a family: A tall, thin witch who looked a lot like Constance, a rather shorter and stockier man, and a girl about Mildred's age, with long, dark hair tied in plaits.

"Mildred?" Constance had re-entered the room holding two steaming mugs, a hot chocolate for Mildred and a tea for herself. Her gaze was drawn to the photo Mildred was holding.

"Is this your family?" Mildred asked.

"Yes," said Constance. "Those are my parents- your grandparents- and that's me."

"You wore your hair like mine." Mildred said, still holding the photo as they sat on the couch.

Constance placed the mugs on the coffee table. "You remind me a lot of what I was like at your age- though I was perhaps not quite so clumsy." Constance paused. "All right, I might have been a _bit_ clumsy sometimes."

Mildred laughed, and Constance smiled.

"Tell me more," said Mildred, "More about you and your family- please?"

"What would you like to know?" Constance asked.

"About your parents, what you were like at school, just everything." Mildred giggled.

"Well, I grew up in a strict, traditional witch family. I was an only child, and my mother home-schooled me right up until I went to college. She always said I had a talent for potions, right from when she started teaching me." Constance took a sip of her tea.

"Of course potions was your best subject," said Mildred. "And you went to Weirdsister College didn't you?"

Constance nodded. "That's where I met- I met your father. I fell in love with him, but all he wanted was to get me into bed." Constance wiped a tear from her eye. "When he found out I was pregnant, he left me… and then my parents forced me to have you adopted." As Constance wiped her eye again, Mildred spotted a box of tissues on the other side of the room; with a flick of her fingers, they appeared on the coffee table.

"Thank you," Constance sniffed, taking one.

"How could they think you weren't suitable to be a mother?" Mildred asked.

"My father," said Constance. "He thought that as I was young, unmarried and didn't have a job, I wouldn't be able to support a child. My mother offered to help me, but my father objected, and so you were adopted… and I was sent off to Witch Training College." Constance started sniffing again, and Mildred put an arm around her; Constance put an arm around Mildred in return.

"Mistress Broomhead." Mildred said. "You said she was your tutor at Witch Training College."

"Yes." Constance Shuddered. "She was a colleague of my father's, he decided that after Weirdsister, I needed more discipline… Broomhead was terrifying and relentless." Constance shuddered again. "But I did learn a lot from her."

"I could say the same about a certain teacher I have," smiled Mildred.

"I'm not terrifying, am I?" Constance asked.

"Maybe just a bit scary, especially when you appear from nowhere."

"I learnt that trick from Mistress Broomhead; she used to do it to me - not that it seems to work with you. Your class must be the most persistent trouble-makers I've ever had," Constance said, a small smile appearing on her face. "So I studied to become a potions teacher, and in my final year, I met Miss Cackle, who offered me a job at her Academy- her long serving potions mistress was retiring and she needed a replacement."

Mildred sipped her hot chocolate. "So you've been at Cackle's ever since?"

"Yes," said Constance, taking a sip of her tea. "But I've also not seen my parents since then… I told them I had a job, and that I was leaving to start my own life. We've had contact ever since."

"Do you miss them?" Mildred asked.

"I miss my mother sometimes." said Constance, gazing into the fireplace. "We were very close when I was young."

"So why don't you visit her?" asked Mildred. "Or at least contact her?"

Constance didn't answer, but just looked at the cup of tea in her hands. The silence was broken by a rumble from the vicinity of Mildred's stomach. Constance gave a small smile. "It's about time we had something to eat, I think."

Constance's parents weren't discussed again that evening, but she and Mildred found plenty else to talk about, until eventually Mildred started to yawn. "Bedtime, I think," said Constance firmly, and she showed Mildred to the spare bedroom where she would be sleeping.

* * *

Late that night, Constance, having changed into her pyjamas and dressing gown and with her mane of long hair hanging loose, sat and stared into the fireplace; the fire was almost burnt out now. She was thinking about the afternoon's conversation. Mildred had dragged up a lot of her past that she hadn't spoken about in years… She looked at the photo of her family, which Mildred had left on the coffee table. _Maybe it is time_, she thought.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Constance allowed Mildred to have a bit of a sleep-in, much to Mildred's delight, and since they were away from the Academy, Mildred could wear her own clothes- it was nice to wear jeans instead of a gymslip for a change. She finished plaiting her hair, and went downstairs for Breakfast, to find Constance waiting in the kitchen.

"I have been thinking about our conversation yesterday," Constance said. "And after you've had breakfast, we're going to pay my mother a visit."

"But what about your father?" Mildred asked.

"Assuming he's still working, he should be gone most of the day." Constance said.

"So we're going while he's out?"

"Precisely."

Mildred guessed that Constance didn't want to see her father and was purposely avoiding him, but she didn't say anything.

* * *

A while later, Mildred and Constance landed in front of Constance's parent's house. It was larger than the cottage where Constance lived (During the school holidays at least- Constance considered Cackle's Academy her home, given that she spent most of the year there).

"So this where you grew up?" Mildred asked.

"Yes," said Constance. "Yet, it feels strange to be back here, somehow."

They made their way to the front door, and Constance knocked. They could hear footsteps inside, and the door opened to reveal Constance's mother.

"Constance…?" she asked, taking in the sudden reappearance of her daughter after so many years.

"Yes, it's me." Said Constance.

"And this is…?

"Your granddaughter, Mildred."

Constance's mother was temporarily speechless. "Oh, my goodness… but how…?"

"She's a student at the Academy… It's a long story." said Constance.

"I've got time for a long story- would you like to come in? I could get you a cup of tea if you like."

They headed inside, placing their brooms by the door. "I'm Anne, by the way," Constance's mother said, introducing herself to Mildred. "My husband, George, is at work right now."

A look of relief flashed across Constance's face.

"It's nice to meet you." said Mildred.

"You too," said Anne.

They made their way to the kitchen, and Anne busied herself putting the kettle on, and getting out the tea bags, milk and sugar. They sat down to wait for the kettle to boil, and Constance started explaining about everything that had happened with herself and Mildred.

"So Mildred didn't even know until a few weeks ago?" Anne asked.

"No, I didn't," said Mildred, as the kettle began to shriek. "It was a complete shock to me."

"I'm not surprised," said Anne, getting up to take the kettle off. She came back a few minutes later with two cups of tea and a glass of milk for Mildred. "Constance, you haven't changed one bit," said Anne, passing a cup over. "I always said that no good would come of bottling up your feelings and thoughts like that."

"She's always been like that?" Mildred asked.

"Yes, and she was quite shy, too."

"You were shy?" Mildred asked, staring at Constance.

"I learnt to overcome it," said Constance. "If only my attempts to get you to pay attention and be more careful were as successful. " A smirk spread across Constance's face.

"Everyone's got to start somewhere," said Anne. "I'm sure you'll learn eventually, Mildred. I could tell you lots of stories about home-schooling Constance…"

* * *

Constance and Mildred ended up staying most of the day, and it didn't seem like long at all before Constance's father was due home from work. When Constance heard the door open, she froze, staring in the direction of the sound. Anne hurried to greet her husband, and they heard her tell him of their presence.

"Constance?" George questioned, entering the room. "What happened to never coming back here?" He didn't look impressed. "Circumstances change," said Constance, standing up. "Do you not want to meet your granddaughter?"

"The daughter you shouldn't have had!"

"According to you." Constance glared at him. "My mother doesn't seem to have a problem with Mildred." Anne nodded in agreement. "Having Mildred adopted and sending me to Broomhead's College was all your doing- I can see that now." Constance said, tears appearing in her eyes.

"It was for your own good." George said, his voice a low growl.

Mildred, who had been quiet until now, spoke up. "Whatever happened in the past, Constance and I are together now."

"And nothing you do is going to change that." said Constance, giving her father one of her most dangerous stares. "Come, Mildred, We're leaving."

They collected their brooms, and were walking down the front path when Anne came hurrying after them. For a few seconds, Constance and her mother just looked at each other, then Anne spoke. "I have missed you, Constance… do stay in touch. And Mildred, it's been lovely meeting you."

They said their goodbyes, and Mildred and Constance mounted their brooms and flew away.

* * *

Unknown to Mildred and Constance, other students who were visiting their families for half term were telling them about all that had happened that term at the Academy, and from there, rumours had started to spread through the witches community about Constance and Mildred, and before long, these rumours reached the ears of Mistress Hecate Broomhead.

Whenever there were reports of 'goings on' it always seemed to involve Cackle's Academy. Hecate felt that Cackle's was just the sort of school that ought to be eradicated- but few people knew that Hecate had once been a student there herself, back when she was known as Wilhelmina Wormwood. She had hated the school from the moment she started there. For one thing, there was no glass in the windows, and bats roosted in the bedrooms. She had developed a fear of the creatures after being bitten by one, though the Headmistress had said that she probably shouldn't have been tormenting the bats like she was.

Then there were Headmistress Cackle's twin granddaughters, Amelia and Agatha. Wilhelmina felt that they were favoured by their grandmother, and Agatha was always causing trouble. But it was Wilhelmina Wormwood who was punished for retaliating against Agatha and her equally stupid sidekicks Bindweed and Coldstone, when they had played dirty tricks on her first. Those three deserved what they got, even if things got a bit out of hand and the teachers got turned into snakes and lizards. After that, Headmistress Cackle kept a close eye on Wilhelmina, and after an incident involving the entire school being frozen in a block of ice, she had been expelled.

She had hidden her past and changed her name, becoming a tutor at the Witch Training College, and eventually joined the Witches' Guild and had risen through the ranks to become head of OFWITCH. When Cackle's Academy had come up for inspection the previous year, Hecate had insisted on inspecting it personally, with a view to having it closed down, but Amelia Cackle- now the headmistress- had blackmailed her way out of that using Hecate's past. Not to mention, one of Hecate's most promising former students from Witch Training College, Constance Hardbroom, was teaching at Cackle's and had proven to be loyal to the little school. Now, with these rumours about Constance and Cackle's, Hecate was more determined than ever to have Cackle's closed down for good.


	6. Chapter 6

The rest of half-term week passed relatively uneventfully, with Mildred and Constance arriving back at the Academy on Friday afternoon, giving them Saturday and Sunday off before classes resumed on Monday.

As Mildred was unpacking in her room, Enid knocked on the door. "Millie?"

"Yes, Enid?" Mildred asked coolly. She hadn't forgotten their fight.

"I've had time to think," said Enid, "And I guess I've been kind of a jerk."

"Kind of?!"

"Well… maybe a big jerk. So… will you accept my apology?"

"All right." said Mildred. "But promise you won't do something that stupid again?"

"Promise." said Enid.

"Millie! You're back!" Maud appeared at the open door.

"Enid's just apologized." said Mildred.

"Good," said Maud. "Enid and I had a talk the other day-"

"-and I realized what an idiot I've been." finished Enid.

"So now we're all friends again…" said Maud, "How was your week with HB?"

* * *

In the headmistress' office, Amelia and Constance were discussing the exact same thing. Constance told Amelia about visiting her mother, but left out what had happened with her father.

"It sounds like you and Mildred had a good time together," said Amelia. "Er… Constance…"

"Yes, Amelia?"

"There's something I have to tell you… or perhaps you should read it… we got a letter from OFWITCH, you see…" Amelia handed Constance an envelope, and Constance pulled out the letter and began to read.

"WHAT! But we were inspected last year!"

"Keep reading," said Amelia, trying to brace herself for the expected reaction.

"Mistress Hecate Broomhead will be inspecting the Academy in TWO WEEKS?!" Constance practically shrieked, as Amelia gripped her desk, hoping it would protect her.

Constance tried to calm herself. "But why? How? We shouldn't be due for another inspection for three years."

Amelia sighed. "I'd like to know the same thing, Constance."

* * *

Sleep was elusive for Constance that night. She lay awake, thinking about the letter from OFWITCH. Mistress Broomhead's actions worried her. Why inspect the Academy again after only a year? Whatever Broomhead was planning, it couldn't be good.

By the time the sun was peeking over the horizon, Constance still hadn't slept. As she reached for the bottle of Wide-Awake Potion on her bedside table and poured herself a dose, Morgana padded into the room, fresh from a night's hunting. Seeing what was in her cat's mouth, Constance immediately puffified Morgana's 'present', leaving Morgana to watch, annoyed, as her mistress showered, dressed and did her hair.

Constance made her way to the staffroom for a morning cup of tea, followed by Morgana, who was looking for a morning bowl of milk. As Constance poured milk for Morgana and set about making herself some tea, Imogen Drill, the only other person in the castle who got up as early as Constance, came into the room.

"Morning, Constance."

"Good Morning."

"You've got a letter." Imogen put it on the table at Constance's usual seat, then placed a pile of bills and junk mail at Amelia's seat, and sat down to read her own mail. Constance put the bowl of milk on the floor for Morgana, and sat down with her cup of tea. Her focus was broken by a snort of laughter from Imogen.

"Serge sent you another love-letter, has he?" Constance smirked.

"It's none of your business what Serge sends me." said Imogen, making a face back.

Constance picked up her own letter. It was from her mother. She opened the envelope, pulled out the letter, and read:

_Dear Constance,_

_It was lovely to see you and Mildred last week, however there is something I urgently need to tell you. According to your father, there are rumours in the Witches' Guild that Hecate Broomhead intends to close Cackle's Academy- and I know how much the Academy means to you, I have heard comments from many parents and past students that tell me so!_

_Every time I hear how dedicated you are to the school, and see Cackle's consistently excellent potions results, I'm always proud of you._

_But Constance, you know better than me how formidable Hecate Broomhead is. I can only hope that by warning you, and the Academy, that I can be of some help to you._

_Love, your Mother_

Amelia chose that moment to wander into the staffroom, half-asleep and still in her pyjamas and dressing gown. "I take it the mail's here, ladies?"

"Yes," said Constance, "And there's something you ought to read…"

Amelia was wide awake by the time she finished reading the letter. "Oh. That would explain the upcoming inspection…"

"But why is she so determined to close down the Academy?" Imogen asked.

"I don't know for sure," said Amelia, "But I can guess. Remember I said that I went to school with her? Well… It was this Academy we went to- my grandmother was headmistress at the time."

"So you think this is about what happened when she was at school?" Constance asked.

"Possibly." said Amelia. "It may also have to do with what happened last year- I imagine she was none too pleased to have her past found out like that…"

"What's all this about?" Lavinia asked, entering the room. "Have I missed something?"

Constance and Imogen got up, and left Amelia to explain.


	7. Chapter 7

On Monday, Miss Cackle called an assembly and explained the situation to the rest of the school. The two weeks leading up to the inspection were spent cleaning and preparing the Academy; they were determined not to give Mistress Broomhead any reason to fail the inspection.

Constance's lack of sleep continued, and Mildred noticed how tired she looked. Even Wide-Awake Potion couldn't keep a person going indefinitely. The day before the inspection, Mildred approached Constance after class.

"Mildred, what's the matter?" Constance asked, noticing Mildred's concerned expression.

"You look so tired…"

"I've hardly been sleeping," Constance said, sensing there was no point in trying to hide it.

"You're worried about Mistress Broomhead, aren't you?"

Constance nodded.

"Do you really think she's going to close the Academy?" Mildred asked.

Constance pulled out the letter her mother had sent, and handed it to Mildred.

Mildred's expression turned to shock as she read. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to worry…"

"Yet you're worrying so much you can't sleep! Remember what your mother said about keeping things bottled up?"

"You're right, Mildred." Constance said, as Mildred came closer, and they put their arms around each other. "But it's just so hard not to worry…"

* * *

The morning of the inspection arrived. Constance walked up and down the rows of students, checking their uniforms, as they waited in the courtyard for Mistress Broomhead to arrive. Amelia checked her watch. "She should be here soon-"

CRASH! The gate flew open, hitting the wall, and revealing Hecate Broomhead. She looked at the teachers and students with an expression of distaste.

"Good Morning, Mistress Broomhead." chorused the students. Hecate ignored them, and turned her attention to Miss Cackle and Miss Hardbroom. "Shall we begin this inspection?"

Hecate didn't say much during the inspection, only the occasional cutting remark, but her expression said everything. She hadn't changed her opinion of the Academy one bit. With the inspection finished, everyone gathered in the Great Hall, nervously awaiting the results. Hecate strode onto the stage, and fixed everyone with an icy stare. "I have made my decision." She said, "And this Academy will be closed at the end of term." There were shocked gasps from the students and staff.

"Orders to close Cackle's Academy are already underway at the Witches' Guild. There is nothing you can do about it."

"I cannot let that happen." Constance said, stepping toward Hecate.

"And how do you intend to stop me?" Hecate stepped down from the stage.

"I don't know how," said Constance, "But I'm going to try. This Academy means more to me than anything."

There were whispers among the crowd.

"I will be closing this Academy, even if I have to take you down with it." Hecate aimed her casting fingers, causing the crowd to back out of the way as a spell flew toward Constance. Constance blocked the spell, and sent another back at Hecate.

The two witches continued to duel, sending spells flying back and forth across the hall. They would have been equally matched, but Constance's lack of sleep was getting the better of her. She was struggling to keep up with Hecate, and as another spell came flying toward her, she knew she was too late to block it…

Mildred saw it happen as if in slow motion. The spell hit Constance, she staggered and fell to the floor; Hecate had a triumphant look in her eyes.

"NOOO!" Mildred screamed, running in front of Constance. People were yelling:

"Mildred, no!"

"Mildred!"

Hecate started to cast another spell, but Mildred was too fast. The last thing Constance saw as she lost consciousness was Mildred's spell flying toward Hecate…

* * *

"Will she be all right?" Mildred asked, as she looked at Constance lying unconscious in bed.

"She should recover." said Miss Cackle. "It's a good thing you turned Hecate into a snail when you did. It could have been much worse."

Mildred shuddered; she didn't want to think about it.

With the help of a few spells, they had got Constance to bed and switched her black dress for her purple pyjamas, and Mildred had gently unravelled her long hair from its plaited bun.

"I hope Broomhead gets what she deserves," said Mildred.

"Hecate is going on trial at the Witches' Guild next week," said Miss Cackle. "It's up to them whether she is punished for her actions."

Mildred looked at Constance again. "Can I stay with her? Until she wakes up?"

"Of course." Miss Cackle smiled. "I should go and let everyone know what's happening." She checked her watch. "And it's nearly dinner time. I'll be back later to check on both of you. And I'll ask Mrs Tapioca to bring you something to eat."

"Thank you, Miss Cackle."

Miss Cackle smiled and left the room, closing the door.

Later that evening, Mildred sat on the bed next to Constance, staring at her. She worried about her, wondering if she was comfortable and whether she was warm enough. Mildred had an idea, and dashed out of the room, returning a few minutes later with the furry tabby cat hot water bottle her friends had given her. She muttered the words to a spell, and the hot water bottle became warm. As Mildred tucked it into Constance's blankets, there was a creak of the door, and Morgana padded into the room, jumped on the bed, and settled herself on her mistress.

"Good girl." Mildred said, tickling Morgana behind the ears like she had seen Constance do, and Morgana purred. Mildred lay back on the bed, staring at Constance again. _She looks very pretty with her hair out like that_, Mildred thought. As a tear rolled down her cheek, she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Constance woke to the sound of voices around her bed.

"She's awake, look!" Suddenly, a blur launched itself at Constance and practically jumped on her.

"Mildred, I really don't think-"Amelia began.

"It's all right." Constance said, as Mildred threw her arms around her and hugged her. She gave Mildred a squeeze back, and Mildred slid off Constance and sat on the side of the bed.

"Mildred has been at your side the whole time you've been unconscious," said Amelia.

"How long…?"

Amelia tried to count the hours, and settled for "Since yesterday."

Constance thought, and tried to remember what had happened. It was all a blur. "The last thing I remember, Mildred was running out in front of me…"

She saved you, Constance, and turned Broomhead into a snail."

"Broomhead deserved it." Constance smiled. "You were so brave, Mildred."

"Not really." Mildred's cheeks went red.

"But you were. I doubt many people would have done what you did… But I would have done the same for you."

"Really?"

"Of course." Constance smiled. "You're my daughter; you mean so much to me."

"And you mean just as much to me." Mildred grinned back.

They were quiet for a moment, then Constance spoke. "The Academy… What's going to happen to the Academy?"

"Broomhead is going on trial by the Witches' Guild," said Mildred.

"And depending on the outcome, her order to close the Academy could be overturned." Amelia continued. "But don't worry about that now, Constance. You need to rest."

Amelia turned to leave, but Mildred stayed put. "I'd like to stay… If you don't mind?" she asked, looking at Constance. "It's Saturday, there's no classes or anything…"

"Of course you can stay," said Constance.

"Make sure Constance gets plenty of rest." said Amelia, closing the door.

As Constance made herself comfortable, she felt something warm and furry amongst her blankets, and pulled out the hot water bottle, which she recognised as Mildred's.

"I just wanted to make sure you didn't get cold," said Mildred. Constance smiled and tucked it back into the blankets. Constance pulled the blankets around herself, and lay facing Mildred. Before long, she had fallen asleep and was snoring gently.

* * *

Mildred spent the rest of the weekend with Constance, who spent much of it asleep- Amelia and Mildred supposed she was catching up after two weeks of barely sleeping. Mildred would have continued to stay with Constance during the week, but Constance had refused point blank to allow Mildred to miss any classes just to keep her company. Mildred still spent all her free time with Constance, including the study periods that currently took the place of potions- the other teachers knew that Constance would make sure Mildred got her study done.

"Wouldn't you rather spend time with your friends?" Constance had asked.

"But I like spending time with you." Mildred said.

Constance smiled. "I like spending time with you too, Mildred."

By Tuesday Constance was spending more time awake, and Mildred came up at lunch break to find her sitting up in bed, nibbling at the food Mrs Tapioca had brought up for her. Mildred sat on the bed next to Constance, and shared some of the food, though she insisted that Constance needed to eat, too. That afternoon after class, Constance heard three pairs of footsteps and three giggling voices approaching her bedroom door.

"Mildred, did I say you could bring visitors up here?" Constance asked, annoyed.

"She didn't say you couldn't, did she?" asked Enid's voice.

"We just wanted to see how you are, Miss," said Maud's voice.

Constance sighed. "Come in, then."

Mildred, Maud and Enid entered the room and approached the bed. "Everyone's been asking how you are," said Mildred. "They're worried about you."

"I'm fine," said Constance. "Miss Cackle has requested that I stay in bed and rest, however." Secretly, though, Constance was touched that they- and the rest of the Academy- cared about her like that.

"I hope you're back teaching soon," said Maud.

"Yes," said Enid unconvincingly. "Having free periods instead of potions is really boring…"

"They're supposed to be study periods," hissed Maud.

"I'm expecting all of you to have finished that essay on the properties of pondweed-gathered-at-midnight by the time I return to teaching." Constance said, and Enid looked horrified.

"It was due this week," said Constance. "You're getting a free extension…"

* * *

Even more unexpected, however, were the visitors who came on Thursday: Constance's parents.

"Mother? Father? But what are you doing here?" Constance asked, surprised.

"We heard what happened," Anne said. "How are you, Connie? Are you alright?"

"Mother, please, don't call me that," Constance said, a hint of red appearing on her cheeks. Mildred was trying very hard not to laugh.

"Sorry," said Anne. "I forgot you don't like to be called that… But how are you?"

"I'm fine, Mother," Constance insisted.

"Constance…?" questioned George.

"What?" Constance snapped, glaring at her father.

"Constance, I know you're upset with me, but I only ever wanted the best for you, you're my only daughter."

"So you took my daughter away from me, and sent me to be tutored by that horrible Mistress Broomhead?" Constance said. "That was supposed to be 'the best for me', was it?"

"I wanted you to focus on your study, and get into a good career-"

"And you don't think family is important?" Constance asked. "Didn't you ever think to ask what I wanted?"

"What did you want?" Mildred asked, curious.

"You." Constance said. "I love you more than anything, Mildred."

"And I love you too, Constance- I ran in front of Broomhead to save you, after all."

They were quiet for a moment, then Anne spoke. "I think it's time we put the past behind us-all of us."

"Constance," said George, "You're right, you're a grown woman, you're in charge of your own life now… If you and Mildred want to be together, I shouldn't stop you."

"Are you actually apologizing?" Constance asked.

"You could put it like that."

"It's a start." said Anne, looking at her husband and daughter. "Constance… Broomhead's trial is tomorrow, isn't it?"

Constance nodded. "I only hope they allow the Academy to stay open…"

"I don't know what we'd do if it was closed." said Mildred.

"I really hope it doesn't come to that." said Anne.

"But whatever happens tomorrow, we'll still have each other, won't we?" Mildred asked.

Constance smiled. "Of course we will."


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, Amelia attempted to smarten herself up, then went to check on Constance before leaving for the trial. For the last few days they had had a running argument about Constance staying in bed, and this morning was no different. "Attending a trial does not constitute rest, Constance." said Amelia. "And being in the same room as Hecate Broomhead won't do you any good, either."

Constance glared at her like a child being made to do something she doesn't want to do.

When Amelia had left, Constance wiggled her fingers in the direction of the bookcase, and a book slid off the shelf and floated toward the bed. No-one had said anything about not using magic. Constance began to read, with Morgana curled up next to her.

Mildred normally had double potions on Friday afternoons after lunch, meaning that she would be able to spend the whole afternoon with Constance. As soon as she got out of class, she collected Constance's and her own lunches from Mrs Tapioca, and made her way to Constance's room.

"I've brought lunch," Mildred said, opening the door with one hand while balancing the tray with the other, causing the food and drinks to wobble precariously.

"Hang on…" Constance said, flicking her hand toward the tray, causing it to hover. "Thanks," said Mildred, as Constance floated the tray to the bed. Mildred sat down on the bed next to Constance, and they ate quietly, neither saying much.

When they had finished, Mildred placed the tray with the dishes and glasses on the bedside table, then turned back to Constance. "How long will the trial take?" she asked. "When will we know the result?"

"Hopefully this evening." said Constance.

"All this waiting is making me nervous," Mildred said, and she felt Constance's hand grasp hers.

"So am I," Constance said. "But we can wait together."

Mildred gave a small smile, and squeezed Constance's hand in return.

* * *

At the Witches' Guild, Amelia sat and waited nervously. It was hard to tell how the trial had gone so far; she could only hope things would work out…

"Amelia Cackle- It is your turn to speak."

Amelia stood up, took a deep breath, and began to tell her perspective of events…

* * *

The yellow light of late afternoon shone through the window as Mildred paced back and forth. Constance had her book out, but wasn't reading; she had given up trying to concentrate after reading the same paragraph several times.

"Oh!" Mildred stopped and looked out the window. "She's back! Miss Cackle's back!"

Amelia hurried up the stairs to Constance's room, to find Constance and Mildred waiting anxiously.

"How did it go?" Constance asked.

"Cackle's Academy will remain open!" Amelia beamed.

"Yes!" yelled Mildred.

"That's wonderful!" said Constance, as Mildred jumped on her and hugged her.

"And Hecate Broomhead has been stripped of her guild membership and titles," Amelia continued.

"Even better," Constance smiled. "She won't be meddling with anyone for a long time."

Amelia smiled back. "I had better go tell the rest of the school the good news."

That evening, Mrs Tapioca prepared a special dinner to celebrate, and Constance insisted that Mildred enjoy it with her friends. Everyone was talking excitedly as they entered the hall- and Mildred realised that there was no longer any gossip about her and Constance.

"It died down after you saved HB," said Maud. "You'd have noticed if you actually spent some time down here."

"HB likes the company," said Mildred. "She'd be lonely on her own. I'm going back up straight after dinner-"

"That won't be necessary, Mildred."

"Miss Hardbroom!" Maud exclaimed.

"You're out of bed!" Mildred grinned.

"Miss Cackle finally relented," Constance smiled. "I've been telling her for days that I'm perfectly fine."

By now, the rest of the hall had noticed the potions mistress and were chattering excitedly.

"That's enough chatter now, girls." said Constance. "You should all be eating your dinner."

Everyone hurried to obey; there was something reassuring about having Miss Hardbroom back.

That evening, Mildred made her way to Constance's room to visit her before bed; Miss Cackle had insisted that Constance have an early night; in fact, Mildred could hear them arguing about it as she approached the door.

"Constance, I will do the bedtime duty, you get some sleep."

"But Amelia-"

"Please, stay in bed and get some rest."

Constance made a 'Tctch' noise and glared at Amelia, but didn't object. Amelia left the room, and Mildred entered.

"I'll be teaching on Monday, regardless of what she says," Constance smirked.

Mildred just laughed. "Maybe things can get back to normal soon…"

"If there's even such a thing in this castle." Constance smiled, and they both laughed.

Constance felt a warm, glowing, fuzzy feeling. She was happy, happier than she had been in a long time. Cackle's Academy was safe, and Broomhead wouldn't be meddling with anyone for a long time. Her relationship with her parents was on the mend, and best of all, she had Mildred, and Mildred had accepted her as her mother. It was a most unexpected relationship- but she wouldn't have it any other way.

The End


End file.
